1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital networks and, more particularly to securing such networks and providing secure communications between entities of such networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has become increasingly complex, leaving many entities that use the Internet and other networks vulnerable to malicious attacks. Business government infrastructure, and military or other organizations around the world rely on static encryption technology to secure their critical communications of important and sensitive information. However, networks and devices that use static encryption are ineffective at creating a secure channel for communication because they may be unable to determine if the static encryption has been compromised or changed. Additionally alternatives such as virtual private networks (VPN) require a large amount of processing power to create and communicate over a secure channel. Moreover, the work required to maintain security and resolve security breaches of networks and devices may be expensive and time-consuming.